User blog:Fatcats19/Character Sheet: Swift Steward of the Moon's Medicine, Lepus
Insert Character's name here Info Swift Steward of the Moon's Medicine, Lepus is one of the 88 Crusaders of the constellations. He dwells in the Aether world's realm of the Moon, working as the messenger of the planetary warriors and the pounder of medicines and rice cakes. He was a simple youth who once resolved to perform a great deed and was given his chance when he was invited to be a student of the Aether world's university to fight an evil being wishing to destroy the universe. Appearance His mortal form is that of a young boy wearing white clothes. He has white hair and red eyes, with a jade pendant on his neck. He also appears in the form of a white hare (or rabbit) that is slightly larger than the largest rabbit breed known to man. In his Crusader form, he dons white and silver armour designed after an arctic hare, with a hare's head on his torso, a cottontail, and two energy rings around the hare's ears. He could transform into an anthropomorphic hare which can jump higher than a building and run faster than the wind. His signature weapon is the white jade pestle that he uses to pound ingredients in his mortar. Personality Lepus, being the fastest of the Crusaders, was picked to be a messenger. He thus takes his job seriously and has been spotted by adventurers in the realm of the Moon, to be holding a pocket watch and shouting, "I'm late! I'm late!" while running to some unknown destinations. Thus it is held that following Lepus might lead the adventurer to some important clues, perhaps to the place where he wants to go. The Hare is timid and nervous and has been known to run away at the slightest noise. He also shudders at the thought of messing up in his duty as the resident messenger, even though he has a stellar track record of sending the letters and documents to their recipients early. He also thumps his foot if he is displeased about something, such as the thought that someone might be faster than him. Being a herbalist, the Hare is knowledgeable about the properties of various herbs he pounds in his mortar and has been known to give them to his fellow Crusaders. He takes pride in making medicines for healing the wounded and rice cakes to feed the hungry, for he has a kind heart despite his timidity. He also has a sense of humour to make up for it too. Sometimes, the Swift Steward would, in unexpected moments, grow a backbone and stand up to whatever villain that threatens the innocent, surprising him with a well-aimed kick and sending him running. At other times, he would play tricks on those who oppress the weak and cheat them, leaving them humiliated and with a lesson to learn. It explains his other epithets, "The Jade Trickster" and "The Moon Hare of Meritorious Deeds". Lepus though, is wary of Orion, Lupus and Vulpecula, running away from then when they appear. Orion has teased him back when they first became chosen ones by the Aether world, with both Lupus and Vulpecula annoyed at the Hare's jokes played on them. He is favoured by the Silver Hind warrior of the Moon, who picked him to deliver messages to the realms of the Aether world and even to various dimensions if needed. Powers Lagomorph Physiology- turns into a white hare or rabbit Super Speed Enhanced Jump Rabbit Kick March Hare Fists - a series of swift punches Luna Pound- hits opponent with white pestle Burrowing Rabbit Stance - digs hole into ground with his hands, then burrows in ground and attacks enemies from below Category:Blog posts